sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman X (character)
Ultraman X is the main hero of his series. Originally, he was an Ultra Warrior that chase his opponent Greeza to the solar system and banished it towards the sun, but doing so had triggered the Ultra Flare and costed his physical body, permanently trapped in the digitized state that he used for interstellar travelling. In the present day, he bonded with a Xio member Daichi Ozora and inhabited the young man's X Devizer in order to lend his strength in fighting against monster threat with his physical form. When Greeza appeared to be alive and launched an attack against the Earth, X bonded with various Spark Dolls and finally defeated his long time opponent. His wish to regain his physical body came to realisation in aftermath of the battle against Zaigorg but initially leaving Daichi to protect the galaxy, he returned to the young man once more in facing against Desastro. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. Etymology X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix "Exo-" meaning outside in Greek. According to Daichi, his name indicates the Ultra as an unidentified warrior on Earth, as he is listed beyond categorization and thus the name "Ultraman X". His name may also be an abbreviation of the Greek word "Xenos" meaning stranger, since no one on Earth has ever encountered a being like him. History Ultraman X Sometime ago, Ultraman X fought against an unknown purplish figure in his Flash Travel mode. X emerged victorious, when he knocked his opponent to the sun but this became his undoing, which initiated a solar flare that bathed the Earth in a purple light and awakened Spark Dolls from beneath the Earth. As a result from the battle, X's body was digitized and sent to Earth. During his time on space, he received a strange frequency that originated from Daichi, his future human host. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora, where his body was finally re-materialized. X and Daichi where able to confront and destroy Demaaga.} After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his old physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju. However in spite of the MonsArmor, when in a fight against a terrorist Zarab's Bemstar, X was eaten alive along with Daichi, and was eventually rescued by Wataru Kazama and Hayato Kijima and the rest of Xio before they could be digested by Bemstar. On one mission, he met an Ultraman from another dimension, Ultraman Zero whom was hunting down Alien Nackle Bandero. X assist the Ultra after a Lab Team member, Rui, was accidentally brought along by Bandero, whom wanted their Spark Dolls. After the ordeal ended, Ultraman Zero bids farewell to Ultraman X, who hopes that they will meet again some other time. Not long after Zero returned to his home, Gargorgon arrived on Earth in search of the Alien Gold named tE-rU. X and Xio fought along tE-rU against Gargorgon and almost defeated her, until she fired her petrification ray attack at tE-rU, and X threw himself in the way and was turned to stone. tE-rU used Rudian and Xio's help to free X by damaging Gargorgon's center eye. X then used the newly created Bemstar Monsarmor to destroy Gargoron. X had another encounter with an Ultraman from a different space. When Tokyo was being plagued by a Zetton, X and Daichi attempted to use the Zetton Monsarmor to combat it. But before X could do anything after acquiring the new Monsarmor, he was attacked by a virus placed on the armor by the Zetton's master Alien Sran Quila. Quila had infected X's armor as part of a grand scheme to lure out Ultraman Max and enact revenge on him. Upon Max's arrival on the battlefield, Quila controlled X through the Monsarmor, forcing him to assist Zetton in beating down Ultraman Max. Daichi used the power of Cyber Eleking to destroy Quila's virus, and so X broke free from his control. With their combined powers X and Max destroyed Quila and his Zetton. After the battle Max encouraged X to always have faith in others as doing so is the source of strength of the Ultramen. Max's power would be put to use by Ultraman X, who used it against the Pedanian robot, King Joe. During the Guar Army's invasion, a strange dark energy frequently appeared, which was given the name Dark Thunder Energy. The army launched another Demaaga, which was empowered by a Dark Energy and had X on the ropes. Eventually, he was forced to separate with Daichi at the cost of his own body being lost in cyberspace. After Daichi manages to rescue him with his newfound Xlugger, the Ultraman returned to the real world and gained a new form, Exceed X. Despite its capability to overwhelm Demaaga and purify it, it was unable to catch up with one of the army's leader, Mold Spectre until Daichi received swordsmanship training from Shou/Ultraman Victory. During their battle with the Guar Army, Ginga joined the fray, having destroyed a majority of their armada and finally with Xio's help, defeated the army and their leader. X's battles continued due to the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy and in the middle of the conflict, he reunited with an alien from his past, Mu and finally teamed up with Nexus to destroy an invading Space Beast. Following the arrival of his old enemy Greeza, whom he thought to have killed in the Ultra Flare, X was forced to abandon his undercover facade and openly seek cooperation with Xio to defend their supply of Spark Dolls from Greeza. Eventually, the resistance faltered and with Exceed X left, he dashed in and performed a kamikaze attack by self-destructing with Greeza, leaving his Color Timer intact. However, X's sacrifice was all in vain as Greeza reformed itself and successfully stole all of the Spark Dolls, achieving its final form. After Asuna rescued Daichi from cyberspace, his memory of X revived the Ultra as well and the two arose to fight Greeza again. Seeing Gomora's power being exploited by the villain, Daichi pleaded for Gomora's help and eventually all the Spark Dolls merge with X to form the Hybrid Armor, allowing them to finish the destroyer. With X no longer a secret to the Xio members, he was nonetheless accepted into the team, though he was yet to regain his physical form despite Greeza's destruction. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman X continued his service in Xio and was involved in the conflict against the ancient monster Zaigorg that was released by a selfish web artist Carlos Kurosaki. When first fighting against the monsters, he was badly injured from the battle and the X Devizer took a damage. When the team returned to the base, Daichi was able to reawaken X with electric shocks and Guruman offers himself to fix the device while Daichi and the rest of the team delay Zaigorg. When Yuuto Tamaki's care for his mother resonated with the Spark Lens, the Devizer and the blue stone in Carlos' possession shine as well, prompting the scientist to have Rui brought them to Carlos' location while the repairs were delayed. When Yuuto transformed into Ultraman Tiga, the X Devizer was fixed instantly, allowing him to Unite with Daichi again and joined the battle with Tiga and Ultraman. Although seemingly won against Zaigorg, the monster quickly capture Tiga and Ultraman and drained their energies to create 5 Tsurugi Demaaga to wreak havoc across the world. As all hope seemed lost, Guruman had Rui sent the two finished Cyber Cards of Tiga and Ultraman, which Daichi/X used to gain access to Beta Spark Armor. The tides of the battle turned to their favor when 5 past Ultra Warriors that helped them before entered the battle and fought against the Demaaga army. After providing them with a power boost, X quickly finished Zaigorg with Beta Spark Arrow. After being commended by Zero for being stronger since they last met, X separated himself from Daichi, thanking them for their bonds allowed him to regain his physical form. Before departing to space once more, he assured Daichi that they will always remain United and promises to return should the Earth is in danger again. Surprisingly, he returned almost sometime after that due to Desastro, a being from the Centaurus Constellation. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After his battle with Desastro, Ultraman X was separated from Daichi after an enemy attack and remained in the X Devizer. Because X is incapable of escaping from said device, it was later retrieved by the SSP members. Gai Kurenai returned from travelling and tries to help X search for Daichi but the Ultra was later captured and turned into a space jewel by Mulnau. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m **'Exceed X': 47 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'MonsArmor forms': 55,000 t ***'Hybrid Armor': 65,000 t **'Exceed X': 47,000 t ***'w/ Beta Spark Armor': 66,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Height': 750 m *'Strength': 80,000 t **'Grip Strength': 82,000 t Body Features *'X Color Timer': A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. It will turn yellow when X uses the Xanadium Ray or wearing Mons/Cyber Armors. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X has Ultra Armor, which is the equivalent of an Ultra's skin. Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user (Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, United!" Forms Original Form :;Techniques :;Standard Attacks *'X Slash': X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. **'X Double Slash': Second variant of X Slash. *'Ultraman X Punch': A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. *'Ultraman X Kick': A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. **'X Cross Kick': A flying kick attack that produces enough friction that it sets X's foot on fire. It then causes an "X" shaped explosion on contact. *'X Barrier Wall': Energy barrier used for defense, it is strong enough to withstand EX Gomora's energy blast powered by the Dark Thunder Energy. **'X Barrier Dome': Energy dome used for defense. Can also be used for quarantine purposes, first demonstrate to entrap Houlinga and prevent its pollen from spreading. *'MonsArmor': By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. If you notice, X's color timer turns yellow like when he charges his Xanadium Ray. *'Self Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit technologies such as Daichi's Xio Devizer, turning it into X Devizer. However, as a result of the Ultra Flare, he is permanently trapped in the digitized state, and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Daichi. He returned to his physical form after his fight with Zaigorg. **'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of using red sphere as a transportation. However, instead of turning himself into a red ball, he instead encases himself in a huge one. Also according to X, this is also a form of digitization he used. *'Attacker X': X coats himself with in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire at the enemy. *'X Cross Chop': X charges his right arm with a blue energy, then slashes an "X" projection at the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. *'Purify Wave': An energy wave which used to expel specified ailments from the target. It can also seal darkness as shown when X, Ginga and Victory destroyed Mold Spectre's dark portal. :;Finisher *'Xanadium Ray': X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. X can also perform the Xanadium Ray in the air by generating a digital platform,which he stands on, he then performs it normally. Those whom stand in its path would be transformed into Spark Dolls. :;Others *'Ultra Tornado Ray': An attack which involves unleashing energy cyclone from his Color Timer. This is only shown in Ultraman Festival 2016 as a winning entry via Televi-kun. :;Combination *'Mega Kizuna Ray' (Mega Bond Ray): A combination attack performed alongside Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin). This appears in Ultraman Festival 2017. Exceed X Ultraman Exceed X is a new form change, accessed and utilized by the use of Exlugger. This form appeared at the advent of Dark Thunder Energy attacks on Earth, through which X and Daichi used to purify victims of said energy matter before reverting to the original form and turn them into Spark Dolls via Xanadium Ray. However, it is also used in against actual threats that cannot coexist with others by choosing not to transform them into Spark Dolls. :;Techniques *'Energy Slash': Exceed X can launch energy blasts at high speeds. *'Ultra Tornado Ray': An attack which involves unleashing energy cyclone from his Color Timer. This attack is carried out from his original form and is only shown in Ultraman Festival 2016 as a winning entry via Televi-kun. :;Weapon *'Xlugger': Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon, this blade can be kept on his crest or removed as a weapon. **'Exceed X Slash': Daichi firstly slides the panel upwards 3 times, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Xlugger. Later, Exceed X traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. Used to reduce Tsurugi Demaaga back to Demaaga. This attack is the method used for removing Dark Thunder Energy from monsters. **'Exceed Slash': Activated by sliding the panel upwards 2 times and pressing the button in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injures the enemy and maybe even destroying them. **'Exceed Illusion': Exceed X splits into four clones (red, yellow, purple, and blue) each one of those clones will attack the enemy by sliding the panel upwards 3 times and pressing the button on the hilt. **'Xlugger Shoot': When the Exlugger is in a stationery position, Exceed X can unleash an Emerium Ray-themed attack from it by sliding the panel downwards 1 time and pressing the button on the hilt. This attack appears to destroy monsters without turning them into Spark Dolls, and is only used against enemies that cannot coexist with other species. Armaments MonsArmor Gomora Armor Gomora Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. :;Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside. :;Finisher *'Gomora Oscillatory Wave': Similar finisher attack that made by original Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. =Eleking Armor = Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. :;Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. **'Electric Lasso': Ultraman X can launch an electrical rope that is capable of capturing his enemies. :;Finisher *'Eleking Electric Shockwave': An energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Bemstar Armor Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembling Bemstar's beak. :;Techniques *'Arm Shield': In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw, pile bunker and boomerang. :;Finisher *'Bemstar Spout': X firstly absorb the incoming attack of an enemy, then stabs the head of the shield onto the ground or if he is in the air, he can just aim his shield at the enemy which redirects it's attack back to them. First used to redirect Gargorgon's petrification ray back to her. Zetton Armor Zetton Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Zetton's card. X gains Cyber Zetton's arms and chest, also noted that his shoulder guards resembles that of Zetton's feelers. It was originally meant to use against the real Zetton but Alien Sran Quila activated a hidden malware that enslaved X as part of the plan to enact his revenge on Ultraman Max until Daichi purified the card with Cyber Eleking. This form first appear at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Skedon and Denpagon Armors but makes a proper debut in the series in episode 8. :;Techniques *'Arm Cannon': X gains a pair of huge gloves which capable of acting as cannons. **'Zetton Breaker': X can unleash a similar beam used by Zetton. **'Zetton Shutter': X can create a diamond-shaped barrier which capable of holding off attacks. *'Teleportation': X can temporarily digitize himself and reappears at a different spot. :;Finishers *'Zetton Tornado': Using the Zetton Shutter, X forms a huge crystal shard as he flies and spins before ramming the opponent. *'Zetton Flaming Bullet': A finisher attack made by launching an average-size fireball, this is analogous to the original monster's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball. Hybrid Armor The Hybrid Armor is a combination of the four MonsArmors used in the show. Despite it requiring every Cyber Card, the armor itself only includes: the chestpate and right shoulder pad of the Gomora Armor, the left shoulder pad of the Eleking Armor, the left arm of the Bemstar Armor, and the right arm of the Zetton Armor. Also, X retains the use of Xlugger. :;Weapon *'Arm Shield': X's left arm is equipped with the Bemstar Shield that is more durable then it is normally. *'Arm Cannon': X's right arm is equipped with the arm canon from the Cyber Zetton armor. *'Xlugger': Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon, this blade is usually hold at his right hand. :;Finishers *'Ultimate Xanadium': X firstly raises the Xlugger in the air, he then slides his left leg on back of him. Afterwards, he turns around and fires a beam that's powered by all of the Cyber Kaiju from the "X" in the middle of his armor. He finishes the move by throwing the X-Lugger at the enemy. Skedon Armor Skedon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Skedon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Denpagon Armors. :;Techniques *'Arm Cannon': X is armed with an arm cannon that shaped like Cyber Skedon's head. :;Finisher *'Skedon Special Beam': Finisher ray launched by the arm cannon. Denpagon Armor Denpagon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Denpagon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Skedon Armors. :;Weapon *Arm Drill: X is armed with Cyber Denpagon's drill on his right hand. :;Finisher *'Denpagon Thunder Crash': X creates a storm that makes thunder rain from the sky. Cyber Armor Cyber Armor is an alternate form of armor where X only arms himself with a power-up of a Cyber Card rather than fusion of a Cyber Kaiju. Commonly, these armors are analogous to past Ultramen. Ultraman Zero Armor Ultraman Zero Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to a replica of the Ultimate Aegis armor. Alternatively, this form is also called as Ultimate Zero Armor, due to its corresponding card. :;Technique *'Ultimate Zero Sword': Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. **'Sword Ray Cross Zero': A finisher attack that is portrayed in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. X creates an "X"-shaped energy construct before launching them towards the opponent. *'Interdimensional Travel': Using the Zero Armor, X can travel to any dimension. :;Finisher *'Wide Zero Shot': A "L" style beam similar to Ultra Seven's Wide Shot. This finisher is only announced in the X Devizer and Orb Ring toy. Beta Spark Armor Beta Spark Armor is an armament utilized exclusively for Ultraman Exceed X. This armor also covers both of his legs and arms and is an analogous to both Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. The right side of the armor represents Ultraman while the left side represent Ultraman Tiga. :;Techniques *'Cyber Wing': A pair of cybernetic wings that appear on the back of the armor, created when Ultraman and Tiga combined with Exceed X. The armor is capable of giving more light to other Ultras via the Cyber Wing, empowering them even if they are not in the vicinity. *'Beta Spark': A set of two items which represent the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga and can be combine into a single weapon. :;Techniques via the Beta Spark *'Beta Spark Sword': The Beta Spark's sword mode, the X Park Lens Act as a hilt while the X Beta Capsule becomes the blade. *'Arrow Mode': The Beta Spark's bow mode, with the X Park Lens act as a bow and the X Beta Capsule becomes an arrow. **'Beta Spark Arrow': The Beta Spark and Ultraman X's most powerful attack. Can blow an X shaped hole through Zaigorg's incridibly tough skin and destroyed it in a great explosion. Cyber Weapons While all Cyber Kaiju cards provide MonsArmors, Type U (except Ultimate Zero) provides them with the past Ultramen's weapons or powers. Max Galaxy Max Galaxy can be utilized after Daichi scans the Ultraman Max card in the X Devizer :;Techniques *'Solar Energy Absorption': The Max Galaxy's original purpose is to deliver extra solar energy to its user. *'Galaxy Cannon': A deadly ray from the Max Galaxy, more powerful than the Max Cannon. Armed Nexus Armed Nexus can be utilized after Daichi scans Ultraman Nexus (Junis Mode)'s cyber card. :;Finisher *'Over-Ray Storm': With the use of the Armed Nexus, X can perform Nexus' finisher move which breaks down everything it hits to molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Trivia *Similar to Ultraman Mebius, X's rising scene would include him raising one hand to the screen before switching to the other hand. *When donning the MonsArmors, X has a problem with adjusting the armor, claiming it is "heavy", meaning that he probably has low stamina. *During the Ultraman Festival 2015, a spandex suit was used instead of the original rubber version. This is made due to the constant wearing of MonsArmors, with equipping the suit actor would take time and is forced to use a double as a backup. **In spite of this, he is not the first Ultraman whose suit is built on spandex. This honour goes to Ultraman Great, although he used it as his main suit instead of backup/spare suit. *X has the most armor forms, beating Ultraman Zero with four (not counting his stage show armors). *Despite having a curved head crest like the original Ultraman, Ultraman X's actual design is supposedly to be based on Ultraseven than the original Ultraman himself. This is due to the Exceed X, as well as the MonsArmor configuration being tributes to Ultraseven's western armor motif. Later, he was given the concept of "armor-wearing Ultraman", which first demonstrated on Ultraman Hikari, later Zero. The digital patterns emitted by X were inspired from the 1982 science fiction film, Tron. *While not the first Ultra to fight as one with its host, X is the first shown to regularly talk to them during a fight. Gaia, Agul, and Nexus all had a similar situation as X, but none of them ever spoke. *Several of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resemble Digimon such as the following two: **Gomora Armor/WarGreymon: both wield huge arm guards with gigantic claws and WarGreymon's breast armor has rope cross, mirroring the Ultra's huge "X" symbol in said armor. Similarly, one of WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (ja: Adult Level), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Bemstar Armor/Crusadermon (ja:LordKnightmon): X is clad in pink armor and utilizes a heavy weapon appendage on one of his arms. *Ultraman X is the second Ultra whose timer is modeled after an English letter. The first was Victory whose timer is in the shape of a V. *X is the second Ultra whose color timer turns into another color other than red and blue. The first was Ultraman Powered. *Much like several of the members of Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman X as well had several allusion to his voice actor's character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Graham Aker. As shown **Most of ESF Mobile Weapons piloted by Aker were known for having two head fins, which X also possess. Like the Ultraman, they are also empowered by solar energies. **When adopting alternate identity/form of Ultraman Exceed X and Mr. Bushido, they went through a swordsmanship training (X can be considered cheat as it was Daichi whom undergo the training instead). Interesting enough, one of the Mobile Weapons that Bushido piloted is Susanowo whom also turned out to be a silver-colored swordsman-type fighter. **They originally saw the characters voiced by Mamoru Miyano, Ultraman Zero and Setsuna F. Seiei as nuisances until they began to mutually respect each others. *X is the first Ultra whose Crest Weapon transforms to be used and vice versa. *X is the first Ultra that has entered the Meta Field created by Ultraman Nexus aside from Dark Faust and Dark Mephisto. He is also the first heroic Ultra to do so. *X is the first ultra to have his alternate form name in the middle of his normal name. *His titular movie celebrated the milestone of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga, thus the introduction of Beta Spark Armor is made to commemorate this event. *It also serves as a foreshadowing to Ultraman Orb from the succeeding series, where the Ultra in question utilizes the power of Ultraman and Tiga as Spacium Zeperion, his default form as an alternative to the previously lost Orb Origin. *X is the second ultra that needed to learn/ teaching on how to use his new form, Exceed X. The first was Mebius who had to figure out how to use his Burning Brave form at will. *X is the third Ultra to hold his hands in an X position to fire his Ultra Beam after Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Nice, and the first to not be a parody Ultra. *The scene were X's Color Timer falls to the ground in episode 21 were inspired from episodes 39 and 40 of Ultraseven. The dropped X Color Timer appeared as if its a Christian cross, which is a tribute to Ultraseven's death and crucifixion by Alien Guts. *Hybrid Armor's appearance was a last-minute schedule change. In reality, X's final battle against Greeza was supposed to have him uses Eleking and Bemstar Armors. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional giants Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters